L Had That Dream Again
by Alpaca-Queen
Summary: Light is looking at some files in the task force headquarters, when L comes to him, sobbing from a nightmare. OOC. LightxL.


A/N: This is my first real fanfic so go easy on me please~ I know they both seem kinda OOC... Based on: watch?v=z1R-vcxqhpg

* * *

Light sat in an armchair in the task force headquarters, idly flipping through some files L had tasked him with examining. For once, L was in what used to be their bedroom when they were handcuffed, reluctantly catching a few hours of sleep. Light had insisted on it when L began asking him why there was a rainbow unicorn floating in the air behind him.

Leaning back in his chair, Light put a hand to his forehead, exasperated and feeling the beginnings of a migraine, the text blurring before his eyes. He just wanted to go to bed, but L maintained that one of them had to be awake and working at all times if they aspired to make any progress on the Kira case. Giving up, Light let the papers drop out of his loose grip onto the floor, only to see L enter, clutching a cupcake-shaped pillow to his chest like a lifeline.

"Raito..." L whimpered, sounding on the verge of tears, though his black bangs curtained his eyes. Light took in the sight before him, shifting his eyes up and down the elder man's hunched figure.

"What's wrong with you?" he inquired, a little perturbed at this disruption from the norm.

"I had a nightmare..." the other man replied, coming across just as upset as before. Light bit back a laugh, turning his head to conceal his amusement at the detective's predicament.

"Matsuda ate all my cake," he continued, before bending over and burying his face into his pillow.

"It's okay," soothed Light, "I'll buy you a new one. L looked up hopefully from his pillow.

"With strawberries that are blue?"

Light averted his eyes, uncomfortable in front of the adorable sight. Big, watery, obsidian eyes stared up at him above slightly flushed cheeks and pouted pale, pink lips.

"And extra whipped cream," Light assured, returning his eyes to the man before him. Still seeking comfort, L climbed up awkwardly onto Light's lap, and Light's arms unconsciously came up to rest on the man's shoulders as L curled into a ball and mumbled incoherently.

"It's okay, L," Light choked out.

"It was so sad! I told Matsuda, 'No! It's _my _cake with blue strawberries!'" L continued as Light moved his arms under L's knees and shifted them into a more natural position, rocking L gently. "And then, he invited Misa-Misa, and she ate all my cake and she got really fat and ripped out of her pantyhose and it was really really ugly!" the detective sobbed.

"That _does _sound like a dream," interjected Light amusedly.

"Even my cupcake pillow couldn't make me feel better," L lamented, holding said pillow at arm's length for Light to see. L hugged the pillow back to his person and descended into incomprehensible gibberish. "I love you cupcake." L stroked the pillow lovingly. Moving the pillow away from his face again, L made eye contact with Light. "It was horrible, Raito! I don't know what to do-mmph!" The older man was silenced as Light placed an arm on his shoulder and pulled L flush against him, capturing his lips. L's hand wandered up to tangle in Light's auburn locks as Light's arms wrapped him in an embrace. L's legs changed position, toes curling and flexing absentmindedly as Light pressed deeper into the kiss. Tenderly, Light squeezed his hand against L's on the back of his head, then moved his arm again under L's knees to pull him closer. The forgotten cupcake-shaped pillow fell quietly on the floor. A distinct smacking sound followed as they parted for air, eagerly returning for more, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Breaking from the kiss, Light began kissing sensually at L's neck, as L's hands twined in his hair.

"Raito," panted L, dazedly, "am I having that dream again?"

"Yeah. That dream," Light replied distractedly, leaning in for another kiss.

"Okay~" L twisted out of Light's hold, kneeling on the ground in front of him and unzipping Light's pants.

A scream reverberated in the air and L sat bolt upright in bed. "Raito? Raito?" Hearing no reply, L's voice grew thicker with fear. "Raito?" Nothing. "I'm having that nightmare again...!" L blubbered, setting off to look for the brunet.


End file.
